


You Can Dance if You Want to, Don’t Dare to Leave Your Friends Behind!!!

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, College AU, Dancing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “Logan we’re going dancing and you have no say.” Logan is not excited to go dancing when he could continue testing his hypothesis, but he couldn’t deny his boyfriend and his friends that fun at this point.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 4





	You Can Dance if You Want to, Don’t Dare to Leave Your Friends Behind!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed that Logan is my comfort character yet? Yeah figures. Anyways me and my folks used to go swing dancing a lot and there were holiday swing dance events so I was inspired. I miss those days. Cam is Janus.

“Logan we’re going dancing and you have no say.”

Logan was not keen on leaving mid experiment, but it seems like he was going to be dragged to a dance hall and forced to dance with his friends in the freezing cold around teenagers, drunk college students and professional adults. He might as well look the part he supposes. He gets dressed up, a black button up loosely tucked into black slacks with the cuffs rolled up past his elbows, adorned with a matching fedora with a simple ring of blue ribbon around the base that left a part of his hair out and covering his left eye. He enjoyed dancing truly! In his own home. With Roman and YouTube. But when Roman did manage to drag him out of his cave, he had a reputation to uphold. Whether it be depressed nerd on campus or flaming romantic nerd in town. So as soon as he had tied his dancing shoes, he went to do some “simple” makeup. When he was done, he had another face on, lip tint, bright blue to black eyeshadow with glitter highlights, eyeliner and mascara on point, with a gorgeous contour to wrap it up. He pushes his square glasses up his nose as he grabbed his messenger bag that usually held his school supplies and filled it with the makeup and his headphones, cellphone, and speakers.

When he entered the living room there was the sound of someone spitting water and otherwise absolute silence, when he looked over to the others, he saw 4 sets of eyes trained on him and he smirked. He loved to grab the attention of a room, it was something him and Roman had in common. Virgil stood and dusted off his clothes before giving him a look.

“fuck man warn a dude before you literally murder them? What the hells this all about? We’re going dancing, not joining the Italian mafia?”

Logan burst into loud laughter, Virgil’s way of explaining things always had him in a heap of laughter. Virgil stood there with his hands on his hips.

“we’re going to a nice dance hall, and I have a reputation. Plus, this is nothing compared to what Roman usually wears. He’s a bad influence remember?”

“viiiiiiiiirge!!!!!!!!!!! We should fancify toooooooooo!!!!! We have the stuff!!!!!!”

Virgil looked at his boyfriend, then to his best friend, then back again. He cursed under his breath then glared at Logan before tugging an outfit out of his suitcase and scurrying to the bathroom. Patton grinned and grabbed his own outfit before rushing into Logan’s room. Remy was getting dressed in pure daylight because he had no shame what so ever, and Cam was hiding under his blankets, obviously embarrassed.

Patton came out in golden pants and a sky-blue button up matched with a little white bowtie. His shoes were a floral print and he had 6 friendship bracelets on his left hand and a few rubber band ones he made himself on his right. On his right ring finger, he had a dark purple promise ring from Virgil last Halloween. His hair was fluffy, showing his shaved sides and making a big floof of bangs that hung over his right eye. His round glasses hung low on his nose and there was a bit of shine to his lips and a bit pinker in his cheeks. He bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled brightly as Virgil exited the bathroom.

Virgil wore a dark purple button up with black slacks and a black vest adorned it with a blue corsage stuck in the pocket. He had black knee-high converse and a matching friendship bracelet to Patton and a little chain with a raven, lion, 3 badgers, and a snake charm. He also had a separate Slytherin band on the other wrist. He had black gages in, a black choker around his neck as well as a half a heart locket, and an ice blue promise ring on his right ring finger. His hair hung flat over his left eye and you could see the smoky eye he was constantly seen with and an MCR beanie. He smirked at his nerdy brother Remy who stood in a similar outfit and was glaring at him.

“god it feels like we’re 10 again.”

Remy had essentially the same outfit as Virgil but different colors. Instead of purple he had orange, instead of blue he had yellow. Some things were different though. His hair was over his right eye, and his beanie was for panic! At the disco. He had rust colored eyeshadow only half covered by his sunglasses and a black lipstick on and had his snake bites and eyebrow piercing in. He had a matching locket and had a matching chain around his wrist. It was safe to say that Remy hated his twin.

“yeah. Thanks, I hate it.”

Then it was Cam. When he got up, he was wearing black and white slacks and a matching vest over a golden button up with a black bowtie. He had heeled black boots and a copper promise ring as well as his septum and lip piercings. His hair hung over his left eye and was half shaved, and he had foundation trying to make the hand shaped vitiligo less obviously hand shaped. It ended up looking more like a spade at the end.

Finally, they heard Roman’s door open, and Roman decided to show up. Roman was decked in red white and gold. He had a red button up rolled past his elbows and white pants with gold suspenders. His hair swept over his right eye and he had glittery gold and red eyeshadow with a red lipstain. His white dancing shoes complemented the look wonderfully. He had a locket hanging low that was a simple circle and he had small hoops in his ears. His sash was tied around his waist and he held a white and red fedora matching his outfit that sat on top of his cane. His glimmering Cheshire grin dazzled them all. Not too long after they were on their way.

The party was in the dance center located in the center of the square. They walked, the campus apartments were a short walk away and they were reveling in any time together. The past half year they hadn’t seen each other at all. Skype calls, Tumblr, Instagram and snapchat were the only ways they could all communicate, and they all missed just being with each other and having silly fun. They stopped in the square to admire the bright lights that covered it. When they reached the hall, they could hear the booming sounds of 50s music playing loudly through the doors. Roman’s smile grew as he led his friends through the doors. As soon as they were in three girls tackle hugged Roman.

“ROMAN WE’RE SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!!! Ohhhhh!!! Is that your hubby??? Those four look new, want us to show them around?”

“aw girls of course I came I wouldn’t miss it for the world!!! Yes, this is in fact my true love Logan I told you he was radiant didn’t I? I actually plan to show them around myself, they’re only here for break and I miss my partners in crime! This is Remy, Camora, Patton, and Virgil, these are my best friends from back in Florida! Virge and pat actually go here, but they’re on a campus a while away, but rem and Cam are visiting from home. We’re gonna have a hell of a time though, I can already tell.”

The six of them spent the rest of the night dancing with no cares in the world. By the time they got home it was Christmas eve and they were maybe half sober. Queenie sat on the counter completely unamused.


End file.
